A wide variety of handheld C-type tubing cutters are known in the art. Many cutters are fixed size cutters limited to use with only one size tubing or pipe. However, several multi-size tubing cutters have been proposed.
Certain known multi-size C-type tubing cutters utilize radially positionable rollers which are positioned depending upon the diameter of the tubing to be cut. Although satisfactory in many regards, accommodating different tubing sizes by adjustment of such rollers is time consuming and can be tedious. Accordingly, a need exists for a cutter that can accommodate a range of tubing sizes and which can be quickly and easily configured to change between specific sizes within that range.